1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention generally relate to thread management. More particularly, certain embodiments relate to thread scheduling based on target performance states.
2. Discussion
As the popularity of computing systems continues to grow, the number of challenges presented to designers and manufacturers also grows. For example, a desire to enhance processing performance has led to a number of advances in the scheduling of threads, which represent the workload for a computing system. Indeed, the selection of a thread may be based on factors such as priority, dependency of one thread over another, availability of resources and locality of instructions and data. While such advances could be helpful under certain circumstances, there remains considerable room for improvement.